Team 9
by Batmarcus
Summary: Jiraiya made a decision. One in which Naruto wouldn't grow up alone, but under the eyes of those who cared. Instead, he grew up alongside two others, trained together, becoming a team. This is the story of that team and their adventures, this is the story of Team 9.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! So as probably no one, or very few people reading this know a while back I took a break from Naruto stories having hit burnout with the series and massive writers block as well. Now though, I'm back! and writing on Naruto again! And in the process of that, I was going over this story and saw some things that I felt worth changing, some minor and some major so here is the new Chapter 1 of Team 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I do own the character Kaito Uzumaki, he's all mine. I also do not won the character of Kaminari she belongs to my good friend Ghost Fire thanks to Arch-Daishou, another good friend for helping me with ideas, reading things over for me this time, as well as letting me use some of the great things he created later on. Go and check them both out when your done with this chapter they are great! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was far from a quiet night for Hiruzen Sarutobi, in fact it was one of if not the most stressful nights of his life. Mere hours ago, The Nine Tailed Fox had attacked Konoha, it had not admittedly been a long attack thanks to his successor the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's intervention and sealing of the Fox into one of his own new born sons Naruto.

This did not mean the attack hadn't been a devastating one in spite of that. The sealing as well as the Kyuubi's final attack had cost Minato and his wife Kushina their lives. With no prepared successor to the title, Hiruzen had been asked to take back his position as Hokage, which is why he currently found himself in his old office.

It was also the reason for the two children currently asleep in bundles of blankets on his desk. One had small black whisker marks on his cheeks, light skin and bright spiky blonde hair. However, the other boy was a different story, he had straight red hair, and slightly paler skin.

These boys, and the attack were the reason for his calling the clan heads for an emergency meeting. He sighed, this was going to be an even longer night than it had been already. Just then, an ANBU officer with dark purple hair and wearing a cat mask, appeared, from the look of her she couldn't be much more than a teenager which you could tell when she spoke in a soft voice.

"Hokage-sama, the council as well as the clan heads are here, they are waiting for you." She said bowing as was customary for the ANBU.

Giving the young ANBU, Yugao Uzuki he believed was her name, a small smile and nod. "Of course, thank you."

"Please, take one of the boys. I will carry the other." He said handing her the boy with the red hair as he set out to the council chamber. Once there they were greeted by the various clan heads as well as the civilian representative and the Konoha Council.

When he entered everyone went quite.

"Thank you all for turning up so promptly, I have called this meeting to bring you up to speed and discuss the fate of these two young boys." He said presenting the boys to the council members.

In the back of the room another ANBU with a dog mask tensed as he recognized what could only be his old sensi's childeren.

"As you all, know the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to seal the Kyuubi away into one of his own sons, the first question we must ask is where will Naruto and Kaito go from this point?" He said solemnly.

The civilian head spoke in a tone of pure Malice, "Kill the demon! With him gone we never have to consider another attack! The other one can stay!"

As the other members of the Civilian Council exclaimed or nodded in agreement, the shinobi among the room narrowed their eyes, as if they could light the fools on fire. While a certain white-haired ANBU teen behind his dog mask had enough self-control to not impale one of them with a Raiton-chakra coated hand.

"Don't be so foolish," Hiashi of the Hyūga Clan spoke sternly. "We won't kill a possible asset of Kohona, and the child isn't the Kyuubi, but it's jailer." That, and clan head would damn himself if he allowed his old teammate's child to be executed.

"Hiashi is correct an execution will not go through under any circumstance and I will not hear anything else about it." Hiruzen said in a no arguments sort of tone.

"Well, we will not allow him to go to the orphanage, he is too dangerous to be around normal children!" The civilian said the teen in the dog mask clenched his fist, but said nothing.

"Well, what if one of the Ninja clans was to take the boys? That way, they can be cared for and we have people there to act if the seal on Naruto were to loosen, or break." Hiashi suggested.

"I see no issues with that, the question becomes who?" asked the head of the Aburame Clan in a cool logical tone that they were known for.

"What if, instead of living with a clan I took the boys with me?" said a new voice from the back of the room and the civilians parted to expose a man with long white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes to his cheeks.

He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' written on it. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He also wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeve and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta (wooden sandles), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll on his back.

"Jiraiya, I'm surprised that your still here." Danzo said sounding some what cold as the legendary Toad Sage stopped so he stood directly across from his old sensi and Danzo.

"I was not about to leave until I knew what would happen to my Godsons, now on to my point why don't I take the boys in?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why should you be trusted to take in the children?" Danzo asked keeping his calm, but cold voice.

"Simple reasons really, it gets them out of the village which pleases the civilians, they can be trained by me, which pleases you Danzo, they'll get to a have a relatively normal childhood, and I am a seal master so I can make sure it stay's strong and thus the Kyuubi stay's safely sealed away in Naruto. When they are old enough, he can return to the village to be a shinobi if he wishes." Jiraiya said making it all sound so simple.

No one could argue with that, it made perfect sense and seemed to please all parties involved, though Danzo was convinced his ROOT would be a better place to train the boys, but since that group was disbanded at least on record he kept his mouth shut.

"That does seem to be the best course of action." The Aburame Clan head said again gaining a general nod of agreement from the other clan heads. The civilian head thought it over before nodding as well.

The Hokage nodded before speaking; "Very well, then it's settled Naruto and Kaito will be raised by Jiraiya, then if they wish they may become shinobi of Konoha when they get older."

"Yes that works, but with Jiriya's work there will have to be times where they can't be with him. That could be an issue." Danzo said still trying to manuver the kids into his own care.

"That is actually a fair point." Fugaku the Uchiha Clan head admittedly though grudgingly.

"Well, what if I were to promise to find Tsunade and get her to help me raise the boys? I mean, with the amount of time I travel, Naruto and Kaito have a each other and a parental figure, and if Tsunade agrees they will be in great hands, and on the move a lot." Jiraiya offered.

"That's all well and good, but what if either of them were to develop their mothers kekkai genkai, or the other Kekkai Genkai that the Uzumaki have shown in the past? They would need proper training with it, and great though you may be Jiraiya you do not have the ability to help him with that." Danzo said thinking that if he maneuvered this right he just might have one of the last Uzumaki they knew of in his organization.

"Actually," the Hokage spoke, gaining the room's attention now. " Minato appeared to have left notes of his and his wife's training, including notes on her clan and any bloodlines they have, so that his child may use those as well."

"And they could come in handy while I'm training him." Jiraiya added.

Danzo, kept his composure though, it appeared he was not going to get either of these boys on his side form birth he would have to wait, but he didn't want to be kept out of the loop on how they progressed, he just had to say this right.

"Alright, but I propose we send at least one, possibly two shinobi with the Sanin to send us more regular updates on both children development and training." Danzo said.

"I volunteer." The dog masked ANBU said taking off his mask...well one of them revealing a secondary mask beneath that covered the lower half of his face as well as his headband pulled over his left eye.

"Kakashi , are you sure about this?" Hurizen asked, it wasn't that he doubted the Copy-Ninja, it was the opposite, but just out of curiosity.

"I am, my second term in the ANBU is coming to an end soon anyway, so I don't mind not reapplying." The silver-haired Jonin answered, giving the God Shinobi an eye-smile as he did.

"This means being away from the village for a few years kid I just want you to be aware of that." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Again, I don't mind." Kakashi stated. _'And I did say I'd be honored to help teach Sensei's children.' _He thought to himself.

"Well, alright then that solves one part of the problem, is there anyone you would recommend to come along Kakashi?"

"Hmm…" His dark-colored eye landed on a certain purple-haired cat ANBU that cradled the baby Red Headed Uzumaki. "I believe so, but only if she wants to."

She looked up and behind her mask she was smiling, Kushina had helped her get into ANBU, had trained her in kenjutsu, she had been like her big sister or a mother that and the fact that she was loving holding this baby made her choice clear. She kept her voice calm as she spoke;

"I would like to come if I'm welcome?"

The Kage couldn't help smile at the question. "Of course, Neko-san."

"Then it's settled Yugao and Kakashi will accompany Jiraiya and help raise and change the children as well as search for Tsunade. Any more questions?" The Hokage asked.

There was none so Jiraiya turned to the two now former ANBU, leave the kids here with me and the old man and go pack up. Come back here when your ready."

"Hai." The two now retired ANBU agents replied.

They each vanished in silent ANBU style as the room began to empty.

"It's hard to believe that kid's gone, both of them really." Jiraiya sighed once they were alone.

"Indeed…," the Hokage agreed solemnly, "and to think that the villagers completely hate one of their sons Minato and Kushina, were so beloved…"

The Gama Sannin's eyes narrowed "Their probably turning in their graves."

"Don't be to quick to judge Jiraiya, the civilians are just afraid they don't understand how things work. Naruto being raised away from the village with his brother will be good for him and them."

"It still disgusts me."

"The look in their eyes…there was nothing but hatred, Sensei. And I'm willing to bet if I left them here, they'd treated Naruto as if he was the Kyuubi itself, and hailed Kaito as a great from birth."

"That is part of the reason I agreed to let them be raised outside the village until, they are ready to return, by that time the fear will have died down enough that though they will likely be wary when they first return, they will be free to judge the boys on their own merit."

"I don't know," the white-haired man frowned, gaze aimed at a window that showed Kohona, damaged from the night's events. "Something like this is hard for people to let go."

"In time they will Jiraiya, I have faith in that time will help heal the wounds and time where no one here has to worry about even the possibility of another Kyuubi attack will do wonders."

"I hope your right sensei, I really do." Jiraiya said watching both the babies sleep.

About half an hour later Kakashi returned holding his ANBU outfit, he was now dressed in a different more casual outfit with his mask and headband. He now wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black gloves, as well as black pants with standard sandals and white stirrups. Over the shirt he wore a simple grey chest guard with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a simple black strap across his waist. He had a shuriken holster on each leg. Over this he wore a long light grey button up jacket with a hood that he currently had lowered and a large black backpack.

Before he could speak Yugao returned as well having done away with her ANBU uniform which she carried with her exposing her brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick as well as her hair done into a long braid. She wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, that was tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wore a pair of dark navy form-fitting pants that outlined her toned feminine legs, and similarly colored high-heeled boots. She had a shuriken holster on each leg and weapons pouch on her belt. She wore a long cream colored button up jacket with a hood, and a dark purple backpack.

"We're ready Hokage-sama. We gathered all the scrolls that Manito-sensi left, as well as a few other things from his home. " Kakashi said as they both presented the old Hokage with their ANBU uniforms.

He took them with a smile, "You two were good ANBU operatives, I appreciate all you have done in your time. Please, help take care of the boys, we expect two letters a month one from each of you on their progress. Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They said together.

He nodded as Kakashi picked up Naruto and Yugao picked up Kaito. They turned to Jiraiya, who nodded.

"Alright lets go, we have a long trip ahead of us if we want to get to Tsunade." Jiraiya said leading the way out with them following close behind.

"Do you actually know where she is?" Kakashi asked quietly as the children slept on.

"Yes, I was actually on my way to visit her when the attack started, it's really nothing more than dumb luck that I was here at all for the battle, and help to save the kids." He admitted as they left the building.

The Hokage watched them leave, smiling slightly the boys could have a great childhood now, he just hoped that they would, now it was time for him to focus on getting the village back to some semblance of normal as it could get.

**-Two days Later-**

The three of them had been traveling pretty steadily for the last couple days. Though they had learned quickly that taking care of babies while traveling was not going to be an easy task. Between the crying at night for feedings, the diaper changes, as well as having to stop to rest themselves, and the two boys seemingly limitless energy when they were awake, the trip to this town had taken longer than any of them had expected given this town wasn't too far from Konoha at least for ninja.

As they arrived Naruto and Kaito had both just been about to drift off, but this town was a gambling town so nearly everything was bright which of course woke them up and made them cry.

"Oh man nearly asleep." Kakashi sighed starting to rock Naruto, while yawning himself.

"Of course they were, but really did you expect things to be easy?" Yugao asked sarcastically doing the same with Kaito.

"Yeah..of course, listen why don't you two go find a hotel for us to stay in for the night while I...check for Tsunade in a few places." Jiraiya said absent minded, heading towards a bar that seemed to be nearly filled with several barely dressed woman.

Yugao, let out a soft growl of irritation, she had learned in the last few days that, the legendary Toad Sage was a huge pervert, and Kakashi was as well, just slightly less so being a fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series.

"Come on, let's get moving we could all use some rest." She said keeping her voice calm and continuing to bounce and rock as she walked.

Kakashi looked ready to argue against it, but Yugao sent him a glare so fierce that he actually feared for his life for a moment and followed causing her to smile. They headed over to a small, but cozy looking hotel made of red brick and several stories tall.

"Might as well bunk here, I am sure that he can find us on his own time and besides, I'm beat." Yugao yawned.

Kakashi nodded and followed, her in they checked into the Hotel which they were pleased to learn did have Hot Springs and headed to their room. The had made it up a few flights of stairs and to there floor when Yugao who was nearly asleep on her feet bumped into two people which of course shook Kaito enough and made him start crying, but he was not the only one.

The baby that the younger of the two women had been carrying also began to cry as well. Needless to say their crying managed to wake Naruto, who also began to cry and soon the hall echoed with baby shrieks as the four of them tried to calm the kids down.

Eventually, after a few minutes of rocking and shushing and a binkey for Naruto all three of them were quiet once again.

"I'm sorry about that, it's been kind of a long day, and I wasn't really watching where I was going." Yugao said turning to face the other two women and pausing in surprise as the blonde slightly older looking woman as she spoke.

"It's quiet alright, it was an accident, they happen to everyone, besides you two look worn out." She said.

"We are, it's been a long few days, forgive me but aren't you Tsunade Senju?" Yugao asked carefully.

The woman smiled as Kakashi realized she was right there really was no mistaking her for anyone who knew Konoha's history and head heard of the Sannin. She had a slender frame and an admittedly large bust. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back. Underneath she wore a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed slightly low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandles with high heels and red polish one both her finger and toenails. She also had a layer of soft pink lipstick. She wore a green crystal necklace around her neck.

"I see that my reputation proceeds me, yes I am and this is my apprentice Shizune, the baby girls name is Kaminari we took her in recently as a dying wish to a long time family friend of hers." Tsunade said indicating a younger looking woman who held the baby.

Shizune was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was shoulder length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi and open-toed sandals with low heels. On he back was a dark blue backpack.

With the baby there was not much to tell she was wrapped in a pink blanket had slightly tanned skin and a tuft of silver and black tipped hair.

"This is great, we're from Konaha and we were actually hoping to find you in this town.." Yugao started, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Oh, so your shinobi huh? Listen I told my old sensei that I am not coming back there, so if that is what you want, you've wasted your time in looking for me which is unfortunate for young parents like yourselves." She said making both of them blush.

"We aren't these kids parents, and we aren't even a couple." Yugao said fighting her blush down as Kakashi took over.

"We didn't come here to convince you to come back to the village either we actually came here with Jiraiya to ask you a favor of sorts." Kakashi said carefully.

"So, the pervert himself came to find me that is...interesting alright, where is he?" Tsunade asked looking over the two younger shinobi with a speculative eye.

"Well, he was with us, but when we entered town he sort of wondered off to...umm.." Yugao stammered struggling to find the words.

"Oh, alright I see he wondered off to ogle women didn't he?" She sighed and Yugao nodded.

"Right okay, you three stay here and I will go talk to him," Tsunade said.

They nodded as did Shizune as Tsunade set out.

"Alright, so lets go to your guys room if that's okay ours is a few floors up and going up and down stairs could wake up Kaminari." She said gesturing to the baby girl in her arms.

"Right, we were just headed there anyway." Kakashi said leading the way to the room revealing a multi-bedroom suite.

They set the three down on one of the nearby beds gently as Yugao pulled out a scroll and summoned a decent sized crib that all the kids were moved into it before Kakashi and Yugao fell onto the soft beds and sighed.

"Thank goodness, we can relax." She said.

"Couldn't you have done that anyway?" Shizune asked confused.

"Not really both those kids are like little balls of seemingly limitless energy, especially Naruto." Yugao said sinking into the bed.

"Are they really that bad?" Shizune asked.

"You have no idea," Kakashi sighed just as the babies started to giggle.

While those three dealt with the three waking and giggling babies Tsunade approached the door of the bar she was sure Jiraiya was in. There were a fair few half naked women anyway.

Of course, she spotted her white-haired teammate at a table with several woman half his age flirting with him - probably for the ryo in his pocket. Though the Gama Sannin was having too much of a good time to care, point proven as he roared in laughter and a mild shade of red had spread across his face.

"Still a pervert even to this day huh Jiraiya!?" She asked in a voice loud enough for him to hear.

That was it. That was the only voice of annoyance that could freeze Jiraiya on the spot. After all, the last time he was doing something like this equaled a near death experience from said blonde woman. So, he did the most logical things: shooed the scandalous clothed girls, suppressed any and all perverted thoughts, and sheepishly offered Tsunade a seat.

"Long time, no see, Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya greeted, that grin of his his the fact he might be sweating bullets for her witnessing his…conversation with the group of beautiful ladies earlier.

Tsunade smirked it was nice to know that he still feared her wrath which by all accounts he should.

"Jiraiya-sama, I ran into your two young friends at the Hotel I'm staying in they said you had news and a proposal?" She asked

"Yeah…" Jiraiya hesitated, while she may left the village, she still knew Minato and Kushina…not to mention he's trying to face the fact himself, "…the Kyuubi attacked the village, Minato managed to seal it…but at the cost of his and Kushina's lives."

"Minato and Kushina are dead?" Tsunade asked falling into the seat beside him in shock.

"Yeah, they died a few days ago."

Tsunade felt a pain within her heart, one all too familiar for her, Minato and Kushina…they didn't deserve to die at such a young age, they were all good people good people, the young couple that bared so much love and a full life ahead of them…but now they were dead all of them…and it sickened her how it fed the opinion in her head: that the position of Hokage was a death wish. Maybe that thought was wrong…it felt as if she was spitting on Nawaki and Dan's grave for thinking that.

"Wait…" A memory clicked in the Legendary Sucker's head, one about Minato and Kushina starting a family. "Is the blonde brat with Kakashi…"

"Yep, that's their kid, one of two they had fraternal twins, can you believe it?" the white-haired Sannin couldn't help but smile sadly. "Little Naruto and Kaito."

"They had to seal the fox in Naruto the villagers didn't understand, he is the fox's jailer not the fox, they wanted to kill him. That's why I took him, the old man thinks that the time away will allow the wounds of the Foxes attack to heal, and then they can form opinions on Naruto when he goes back based on him, it will also keep them from inflating Kaito's ego."

"Oh, I see." Tsunade said trailing off as she thought her old sensei had a point it was likely for the best that Naruto and Kaito stayed away from there for a while, still she wasn't sure what this had to do with them looking for her.

"Alright, but…what does any of this have to do with me?" She asked carefully, she wasn't in the mood to project her usual tough demeanor, especially with the the lose of two people she had loved like her own childeren.

"Well, I was hoping that you would consider helping us raise the two boys, so that they are trained right, and have a good family." Jiraiya admitted

Tsunade thought about for a moment. While she didn't want her or Shizune getting involved with Konoha, she couldn't just say no and leave the boys in the hands of that pervert, and neither could go back to the village yet, the civilians and a few shinobi would be out for their blood in separate ways. Plus, it would be good for little Kaminari to have friends her age around her age…but what would happen when the boys would go back and become shinobi? Unless…

"…alright, I'll help you out for old times sake." She started, gaze and tone serious. "On one condition."

"Shoot."

"I have a baby girl named Kaminari that Shizune and I have been watching over, she is from and old shinobi family she gets trained and she goes back with them when they go to be Genin."

Jiraiya couldn't but blink,, surprised that Tsunade was already taking care of a bundle of joy. "That's it?"

"Yes that's it we all raise them together as well. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Don't see why not." The white-haired man nodded, a grin plastered across his face. "It would be good for the boy's to have some experience with girls."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at her teammate, ready to burn holes in him. "And what exactly does that mean." It was more of a demand than a question.

"What, I mean is they would need more experience talking with girls their own age." He said quickly.

Her brown-eyes inspected the man, who was shaking nervously. Can't blame the guy when the woman could turn him into a puddle. "…good. Anything else and…well," Tsunade gently flicked a glass cup on the table, which instantly shattered at her touch…to dust, "you get the idea."

"Of course I never meant anything like that at all." Jiraiya said quickly crossing his legs in case she got any ideas.

"Good, now we should get back to the others, and tell them the news." She said standing up.

The white-haired Sannin nodded in agreement, following his age-denying teammate. "No arguments here." With that, they took a rather short walk towards the hotel.

When they arrived at the suite they were met with an admittedly cute sight Each child was asleep in the Crib with Naruto in the center and Kimanari to his right and Kaito to his left with the three adults asleep at the foot of each bed.

"Huh…who knew a few kids could drain a couple of shinobi." Jiraiya grinned, the scene was quite humorous.

"Makes me wonder what we're in for."

And with that, the silver-and-black-streaked-haired girl started tensing up, whimpering as she shook.

"Oh, no." Whispered the blonde, realizing what exactly was playing the baby girl's head. "She's having a nightmare and with the boys and everyone else…it's a powder keg!"

"What do we do?!" The Gama Sannin whispered back, having no idea how calm the girl before the explosion.  
Only Tsunade hissed back, "I don't know!"

"We have to do something." He said picking the girl up and trying to rock her to calm.

"I don't think that works if they are already asleep try the binky quick!" She hissed.

"How would that work?" Jiraiya questioned back, gently placing the near erupting Kaminari back next to Naruto.

"Do you really think this is the time to argue back?!" Tsunade growled, her voice hinting up a tad. "And…do you hear that?"

A brief moment of…silence?

"She stopped." The Gama Sannin realized. "But why?" Glancing at the crib, he couldn't help but grin. As of on instinct, Naruto had hugged Kaminari, letting the baby girl cuddle up against him. "Huh…only few days old and he's already a gentleman with the ladies. Just like his old man."

"Wow, that's good to know maybe he won't be a pervert after all." She said.

She noticed though that the other turned to his side with his back to the both of them.

"Is it possible to be jealous as babies?" She asked

"Nah." The white-haired man waved his hand both casually and dismissively. "If he was, the worse he could do is start crying."

As if one cue the other boy started to fuss like the girl had been just moments ago.

"Oh no." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Oh no, oh kid please don't." Jiraiya begged the baby.

And with that, the red-haired baby erupted into a fit of crying. Unleashing the domino effect that were of Naruto and Kaminari's cries, which in return awoke the three young and exhausted shinobi, the evidence being their groaning among the screams.

Jiraiya sighed, this was going to be a long, but at the very least interesting few years to come.

"At least I have back up." He thought going over and picking up Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for chapter 1! Normally I would explain a few things that need explaining at the end of each chapter, but I don't feel that there's a need to in this one so see you all next time! **

**Next Time: Seven Years Later/Unexpected Return.**


	2. Seven Years Later: An Unexpected Return

**A/N: One chapter update and a new chapter in one day! It's a great day! Yes that's right ladies and gentleman Chapter 2 is up and running! Now for those who haven't seen I have made some changes both minor and major. So if you are following this story and have just opened this chapter from an alert, please go and read that new version of chapter one, or this will be just a little very confusing. Thanks go out to ****Arch-Daishou for helping me create the Uzumaki background.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I also do not own the character of Kaminari Tenryu or anything about her family, both those rights go to Ghost Fire 6 her creator. Also I don't own the right to the two major techniques in this chapter that will be explained in chapter and below. That right goes to Arch-Daishou, and is featured in his story Shoton of Konoha! Go check them both out when your done here they're great! **

**So that all said Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

In a forest near the center of Fire Country, three kids were panting as they stood in front of several trees, one for each, all of which had notches in them. They were working on chakra control excises and were watched from far back by five adults.

In the center of the three kids was a boy with with spiky blonde hair. He also had,six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek, light skin and nearly impossibly bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the front, white shorts and blue shinobi sandals and a pair of green goggles on his head. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

To Naruto's right was a girl easily about his own age and height just slightly taller by maybe an inch. Baring tanned skin and silver hair that was lightly streaked black at the ends. Her eyes were wuite unique, the top of her irises were blue, the right side green, and the left red. She fancied a grey short-sleeved shirt that had a blue and white spiraling dragon on the right sleeve, black pants, and black Shinobi sandals. This girl was Kaminari Tenryu one of Naruto's best friends.

To his left was a fair-skinned boy who had dark violet colored eyes. He had long and straight red hair that was done into a braid that fell to the middle of his back. He wore grey shorts, a black shirt with the Uzumaki red swirl on the back, black shinobi sandals, and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, this young man was Kaito Uzumaki Naruto, and Kaminari's other best friend, and Naruto's fraternal twin brother.

They each made a dash for the tree's chakra into their feet as they ran up the tree. Naruto lost his balance first, Kaminari second, and Kaito last.

"Alright, that's enough." Spoke a female voice from behind them.

The exhausted kids all turned to see a smiling Tsunade at the head of the group followed by the rest of the adults in their life. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Yugao. Tsunade had changed a bit in the last seven years, not appearance wise, but in her attitude.

It was while watching over the kids, and allowing herself to bond with them that she had come to trust people and herself again. She had also realized that insulting the role of Hokage, she was disrespecting the memory of Dan and Nawaki's memory. It was this new outlook that made her a bit kinder, she could still be strict and terrifying, but she no longer tried to shut others out of her life and it was all because the three kids had gotten to her.

"Alright, you've trained enough with chakra control for the day. Now instead of Taijutsu today, we decided that you should all work on something new, sit down we have some stories to tell you first. We figure it's about time we told you all a bit about your families and what they could do and what you might be able to do because of them." Tsunade stated, sounding like a calm, yet nice teacher to her young students.

To say the kids were happy for a break would be downplaying it. Though the only thing they could do is sigh in relief as they sat on the grassy ground and the adults took their seat before them.

"So, where to begin?" Tsunade asked.

"I think the easiest one to start with would be the Tenryu clan." Shizune said and Kaminari leaned in closer to listen more about her clan. Since Shizune and her family knew them best it was her who spoke

"The Tenryū were originally a traveling clan and were said to be the bloodline of a dragon. The clan had friendly ties with the Uzumaki clan and once stood their ground against the Uchiha." She started out. Kaminari looked very proud and interested.

"However, years of war before shinobi villages thinned their numbers and eventually they settled in the Land of Fire, but choose not join Kohona when the village was founded. What devastated the clan though, was an attack by Madara Uchiha, who believed the clan was a threat to Kohona since the Tenryū didn't join the village. Fortunately, a few escaped and went into hiding until Madara's defeat by Hashirama Senju." She said carefully.

Shizune took a breath and let this part of the story hang for a minute amused slightly at the kids wide eyed interest.

"Anyway, since then the Tenryū clan has been scarce and they are usually travelers. None have really sided with any village and as such, there is really no way of telling how many there are if any other than you." Shizune said.

The three kids stayed quite for a minute as they thought this over, especially Kaminari, at last though she spoke.

"So, I might be the only one of my clan left?" She asked.

"It's possible, but not certain." Shizune said gently.

"Well then, I have to do my family proud then don't I?" She asked .

Shizune smiled and nodded smiling at the dark skinned girl.

"So you said that my family had a special ability?" She asked.

"Yes, they did have their own special Kekkai Genkai, called **Tenton (Celestial Realease)**, Your parents left behind several scrolls on it. Essentially, the ability harness' and an energy no other shinobi can access that takes the form of glowing royal blue energy." Shizune said taking out a sealing scroll and handing it to Kaminari.

"That is what your parents left on it, in there are several other scrolls that we can go over after we are done here." She said and Kaminari though eager to try and learn her own family techniques nodded. She wanted to learn as well.

"Now, then you Kaito, Naruto, your family is a bit harder to explain." Yugao said carefully.

Naruto, Kaito and Kaminari leaned in closer, anticipating something awesome.

"Now then, we have to start with something simple. We can't tell you about your father's clan, because up until your dad, his clan was a relative unknown really they had produced a few shinobi. Yet, not really anyone of note." Kakashi said carefully, and Naruto and Kaito both seemed to deflate a little.

The adults had decided for now that it wasn't the time to tell them about his father, just yet. They would tell them eventually they would have to, but Minato had made several enemies in his time and they would rather not have to deal with those issues until Naruto and Kaito were a bit older. On top of that, Naruto wasn't ready to know about the Kyuubi being inside him yet either, so they decided to tell them both about their mother.

"Now, your mothers clan on the other hand have quiet the history." Jiraiya said making them both perk up a bit and causing the adults to chuckle as Jiraiya smiled.

"Your mother was a member of the Uzumaki Clan a very powerful, feared, and highly respected shinobi clan. The reason they were so feared and respected is that they lived up to their name sake. To take on an Uzumaki was like taking on a whirlpool completely unpredictable, in that you could never be sure what you were combating. Surviving a battle against most of them was a tall order, because if an Uzumaki, didn't take you out with Fūinjutsu, you were almost guaranteed to fall to their many other skills on top of that Uzumaki's were known to be incredibly resilient, making it hard to guarantee you had killed them even with the most powerful of attacks." Jiraiya said and all three were staring surprised at the clans ability.

After a moments pause, Jiraiya continued.

"None were to be feared more than the Shodaime Uzukage Tetsujin Uzumaki the founder of Uzushiogakure, who was said to have defeated both Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha at separate points before the alliance with Konoha, his direct descendants, were usually the most powerful of the clan, your mother was and now you both are the last of his direct line that we know of at this point." Jiraiya said stopping to let his words sink in again and to regain his breath.

The Uzumaki brothers, felt a sense of pride, at leaning of their mothers Clan just as the Kaminari had for her own family. They wanted to know more and Jiraiya was more than happy to continue, he had always loved story telling.

"It was because of the clans good deeds and help in the area, Uzumaki are considered by Kirigakure, Nami, and a small part of Konoha to be royalty to be treated with the utmost respect. Overall the clan is just as respected and feared as the Senju and Uchiha if not more so in some places. This is also the reason they were attacked by Suna, Kumo, and Iwa during the later stages of the Second Great Shinobi War while Konoha couldn't reach them in time and they had been weakened. It is unknown for sure how many Uzumaki survived the attack and remain scattered across the nations to this day." Jiraiya said finishing the story bit at last.

"Hey, Ero-Sanin, our mother...did she I mean...was she happy to have kids?" Naruto asked.

In spite of Naruto calling him, his most hated nickname, Jiraiya smiled sadly at the young blonde and redhead.

"Naruto, Kaito, believe me your mother loved you, the second she found out about her pregnancy she was overjoyed she had always wanted a big family, and you two were supposed to be just the first of her children. All she wanted was to meet you both of you, and help you become whatever you wanted. She, would be proud of you both." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Kaito smiled a little sadly, one tear leaking out from each of them, which they each wiped away. It really was good to know, even though they wouldn't get to meet her that they were doing her proud.

"So, did they have any bloodlines like her families?" Kaito asked carefully controlling his voice.

"Well sort of you see, Tetsujin Uzumaki had a special ability called Kongō Fūsa, it allowed him to shape his very chakra into solid chains that he could use to erect barriers and could be used for attack and defense. However after he passed no one in your family was able to use the ability again, making most think it was a mutation until generations later when your mother reawakened the ability. So, you each might have it, there's just no guarantee." Jiraiya said.

"Your clan also had one other Bloodline to their name, that only seemed to manifest every now and again as well, it was honestly the most beautiful bloodline I have ever seen. It's called **Shoton (Crystal Release)**." Yugao said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked bluntly breaking the tension in the air from her announcement.

"Shoton, is a unique Kekkai Genkai that allows the user to create crystals and manipulate pre existing crystal. The crystals are a beautiful sight to behold." She said smiling and digging into her pouch to pull out a pink crystal and show it to them.

"Whoa…" Despite having a toyboyish style, Kaminari gazed at the crystal in awe. No cracks. No roughness. No imperfection whatsoever. The crystal was truly a beauty to see. The addition of the never aging violet flower within it only made her multi-colored eyes gaze it even more. "Did she make that for ya?"

"Well, no not for me directly, you see it was made by the last know weilder of the Shoton ability Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama Senju." She said as Tsunade smiled remembering seeing her Grandmother weild the ability in battle.

"She gave it to Kushina, who she saw as something of a great Granddaughter. She gave it to me after her and I went on a particularity dangerous mission together. She was badly injured while taking out and enemy shinobi force, I got her back in time to get treatment, this was one of the ways she said thank you even though she didn't have to she had been a mentor of mine after all. It was so beautiful and portable that I've kept it with me wherever I go." Yugao said smiling fondly.

"I loved her, she was like an older sister to me at a time where I really needed someone." She sighed staring at the flower within with a fond and sad smile.

While blue and multi-colored eyes were still fascinated by the crystal, dark violet orbs broke off and gazed at Yugao.

"Did she leave us some sort of scroll, about our possible bloodlines, like her parents did about her bloodline?" Kaito asked pointing to Kaminari.

"Well, she did leave a scroll for you bith, but I have no idea what's in it." Jiraiya admitted digging through his bag.

"What, why haven't ye looked?" Kaminari asked bluntly.

"Yes, I have looked we all have the problem...ah here it is!" Jiraiya said pulling out a large green scroll and setting it down on the ground in front of the kids.

"The problem, is that I can't open it, none of the adults can we tried, but Kushina put a blood seal on it only someone with her blood can open it...which at this point means only Naruto or Kaito can just place a drop of blood on the seal and it should open. The letter she left said if anything ever happened to her we should give you both this when the time was right." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Kaito stared at the scroll carefully before finding the seal that required the blood thankful for the seal training Jiraiya had begun to give them months ago or he wouldn't have noticed, still he hesitated before his friends spoke.

"Come on Naruto-kun, Kaito-kun open it already." Kaminari said a bit impatiently

"Hey, it's our scroll, maybe we don't want to open it yet." Naruto said defensively.

"Oh come on we all know ya both want to." Kaminari said.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it because really they were right. So Naruto bit his thumb and let a drop of blood fall onto the seal. Everyone tensed briefly as it glowed then there was a sound of a lock unlocking.

Carefully, setting down the scroll Naruto and Kaito unrolled it fully as the adults came over to check things out as well. What they found was the beginnings of a complex Fūinjutsu array that got more complex as Naruto and Kaito unrolled it fully so that it was about the length of a human. To say they were all surprised was understating it they were dumbfounded and then some.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, raising an eyebrow; "Your the Fūinjutsu expert here do you know what this is?" She asked.

"Not sure to be honest I have never seen such a vastly complex array of seals." Jiraiya admitted admitted as they all just managed to make out the title of the seal.

"**Tenrai Suimin**?" Naruto asked confused.

_'Divine Sleep? What did you leave for your sons Kushina?'_ Jiraiya thought inspecting even closer.

"I'm a seals expert, I studied your clans seals all of them or so I thought, but I have never seen anything like this before it's one of a kind." Jiraiya said.

They all continued to look the scroll over seeing if there was any indicator of what it did. It was Kaito who spotted the single design of a hand in the center of the paper with writing beneath it.

"Hey look." He said pointing so they all turned to read it.

_Sochi's! If you have gotten this from Jiji or Jiraiya then they must have decided the time is right. One of you put five droplets of blood on the tips of the fingers and thumb of your right hand. As well as a long smear of blood on the center of your palm. Then place your hand on the center of this page dattebane! _

Naruto stared at the short note; "Dattebane?" He chuckled.

"You take a lot after your mother in personality, Kaito got her looks." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Go ahead and try it out, see what happens when your ready. We are all here with you just in case." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Kaito nodded turning to each other; "I opened it, I think you should activate it, it's only fair." Naruto said to his brother who smiled; "You sure?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

Kaito took a deep breath and did as the note instructed after biting his thumb, and placing the blood he set his right hand on the page. For a moment nothing happened. Then the seal glowed brightly and and a pulse-wave of chakra knocked them all back several feet so they all skidded in the grass before coming to a stop each a good ten feet from where they started.

"Kids are you alright?" Yugao called barely being heard over the near deafening noise now coming from the scroll.

"We're okay!" Naruto called glancing at the other two before they all looked towards the scroll.

They watched wide eyed as the energy began receding back and began to take a female shape. They were all forced to cover their eyes as there was a blast of bright light. As the light faded and silence fell they all had to rub their eyes before looking back at the scroll.

What or rather who they all saw caused the adults jaws to drop and the kids to turn their heads curiously to the side.

She wore an elegant green dress with a white t-shirt underneath, it hugged her stunning horglass figure as her purple eyes widened staring at the little blonde and red head in front of her. Her long flowing straight crimson hair fell straight, down to her ankles.

"Sochi's?" she asked staring still at Naruto and Kaito.

She was just as the adults remembered her in life, but there was no way it couldn't be could it?

"K...Kushina-Chan?" Jiraiya stammered out. She didn't respond to him keeping her eyes focused for now on Naruto and Kaito.

"Sochi's, you have grown." She said in a soft voice that held strength all the same as she smiled.

"I...are you, Kaasan? I mean are you really our Kaasan?" Naruto asked the both of them stepping towards her.

"Yes Sochi's, it's really me I swear, dattebane!" She said no sooner had she finished her seat then Naruto and Kaito pelted into her hugging her tightly as they both began to cry the tears they had repressed earlier.

"Kaasan!" They said happily as she returned the hug smiling.

"My sweet little Naru-chan, and Kai-chan, it's good to see that they have been taking care of you both." She said stroking their blonde and crimson hair with each of her hands.

"Y...your not going to leave are you?" Kaito asked as she smiled down at them.

"No Kai-Chan I promise you I'm back and I am not going anywhere this time. Dattebane." She said as they all stood back stunned and staring at the reunited mother and sons.

"H...How is this possible?" Kakashi finally managed to get out gaining Kushina's attention as she turned to him.

"Kakashi-kun, is that you? You got bigger too, and I see one of my sons really looks up to you. I'm glad you really meant it when you said you would be proud to be Naru-chan or Kai-chan's sensei." She said seeing Kaito's mask and smiling.

"Kushina-Chan I'm not exactly their sensei for one and for another, you still haven't answered my question. How are you here? We helped carry your coffin, I watched you die." He said in a voice that sounded a bit close to breaking as he pointed to Yugao and Jiriya.

"Yugao-chan! You've been watching my boys too." She said smiling at her former Kenjutsu student who looked close to crying herself as she nodded.

"Well, Kakashi-kun that is an interesting bit of information, I think all of you should sit down and I'll explain." She said looking around and seeing the other adults before her eyes fell on the little girl and she smiled still holding her sons close.

"Who are you young lady, you both seem Naru-chan and Kai-Chan's age and your so cute. Kakashi-kun is she yours?" She said noting the silver hair and making Kaminari blush a bit.

"No, she's not Kakashi's daughter, just has the silver hair in common. You really need to explain things to us though." Tsunade asked.

"Oh, fine I suppose I have more explaining to do than you all do." She said sitting down as they all sat around her with Naruto and Kaito laying their heads in their mothers lap on opposite legs as she sat in the center.

"Well, I guess it starts with a special technique I created called **The Shadow Blood Clone**, it creates a perfect living, breathing clone with chakra and Fūinjutsu. I used it that night shortly after certain events to create another me partially at my Minato's suggestion and then I sealed myself in there." She said.

"What exactly is well...there?" Yugao asked.

"**Tenrai Suimin**; it's a very rare seal passed down to me by Tetsujin Uzumaki. It is a seal of extreme emergency. If you are near death or know you are going to die you place your hand on the seal epicenter. Your body becomes pure energy as you are sealed within in a state of suspended animation. Also, at the same time the seal begins to heal you and restore you to perfect health. While I could have survived the extraction, it is better to be safe than sorry." She said sending a glance at the scroll and they all noticed it and the array start to disintegrate.

"It's also a one time only use." She said shrugging.

"So the you we buried was the clone?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and also no I mean she wasn't like Shadow Clones she did have her own thoughts and feelings even if they were very, very similar to mine, but essentially yes, she would have let me out in a few days had she survived and then we would have planned out from there, but that...clearly didn't happen...how long was I in there?" Kushina asked.

"Seven years." Jiraiya said softly.

"Well then, I think it's about time you all catch me up on what I missed and where we are." She said still stroking her son's hair gently as she noticed they and the other child had fallen asleep clearly whatever training they had done in addition to all this had worn them out she couldn't blame them the sun was beginning to set anyway.

"Yeah I suppose we should." Jiraiya said before they all started to tell her.

They told her everything, from Naruto and Kaito being left in Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yugao's care and why. To Kaminari's parents, and her being with Tsunade and Shizune. Then them all coming together and how they had been training and raising them since with updates sent back to Konoha.

"Thank you all for taking care of Naru-chan and Kai-chan, from what you've said they wouldn't have had a great life had they been raised in Konoha. I think Jiji ws right the time away does everyone some good. If it's not too much trouble, I would of course like to help train them all as well."

"Of course, like any of us were going to tell you no?" Tsunade chuckled as the others nodded.

Kushina smiled and stood up picking up Naruto as well; "I think it's time we head back to wherever we are staying then? I have to get different clothes anyway, I can't exactly train very well in this." She said smiling as Yugao picked up Kaito and Tsunade picked up Kaminari they lead the way to the house they were staying in.

After making each of the kids take a quick shower all three fell onto their beds and drifted gently off to sleep as Kushina watched them all and smiled before heading to what was now her room, she had some preperations to make, and letters to send.

As she walked outside to head towards the nearby town though she found Kakashi and Yugao waiting outside fore her; "We just, wanted to say it's great to have you back Kushina-chan." Yugao said as Kakashi nodded.

She smiled at them both; "It's good to be back, I am so proud of you both for taking care of my sons and for all you each have done. Minato would be too." She said looking to Kakashi.

"We couldn't just leave them to Jiraiya, and besides, they were all we had left of you two as well, I'm not even sure what I would have done with myself if I hadn't come." Kakashi admitted.

"Me either." Yugao said and to both their surprises she pulled them both to her in a tight group hug; "I'm glad you two did decide to go. Now come on, I have some shopping to do, and I want to catch up with you all a little more." She said as they set out.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the three of them head towards town smiling. They were not sure what Kushina's return would do once Konoha and others found out, but they were both anxious to find out.

* * *

**A/N: SO that's all for this chapter and I really bet you were not expecting that! Thank you all for reading, leave a review, favorite or follow, or all if you want. **

**Some explanations: **

**Tenrai Suimin (Devine Sleep): A very rare seal passed down by the Uzumaki to their hairs. It is a seal to be used only in the case of extreme emergency. If you are near death or know you are going to die you place your hand on the seal epicenter. Your body becomes pure energy as you are sealed within in a state of suspended animation. Also, at the same time the seal begins to heal you and restore you to perfect health. It is however only a one time use. **

**The Shadow Blood Clone: Developed by Kushina Uzumaki it creates a perfect living, breathing clone with Chakra and Fūinjutsu. The clone will not fade, but can be killed. **

**Both these awesome techniques were created by Arch-Daishou and are explained in more detail in his story SHotong of Konaha one of the in spirations for this story. **

**So that's all for explanations! Thank you for reading and see you next time! **

**Next Time: Kekkai Genkai and Unexpected challenge. **


End file.
